Piano
by Winterblazewolf
Summary: ShikaNeji one shot. Shikamaru gets jealous of a paino.


Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji had been going out for a little over three years already. Recently, Hyuuga Hiashi surprised them by buying a mansion for them to stay in.

Neji had been shocked that his uncle had actually bought a _mansion _for them to stay in _together_. After he told Hiashi that he had been going out with Shikamaru, Hiashi had not said anything about and gave no sign that he knew about their relationship.

Thinking that it meant as he either did not care or he did not like it so he pretended not to know, Neji just went along with it. So Neji was really very surprised when Hiashi had announced it to both of them.

"I know you feel caged in the Hyuuga Compound and as such, I have bought you a mansion for you and that Nara boy to stay in," he had said on that day in his usual stern voice though there was a bit of happiness in his voice.

To Shikamaru, he had added rather sinisterly, "And you'd better take care of my nephew or else..."

Shikamaru had mumbled a soft 'troublesome' under his breath but had agreed of course.

To say the least, Neji was touched that his uncle had gone that far for him. It was also a sign that he accepted Neji's relationship with Shikamaru and that he cared enough about Neji to break an arm or two of Shikamaru's if he did not took care of him.

A week later, they were moving in and the Hyuuga servants were bringing in their things.

Shikamaru had to tell his parents about him moving houses and get their permission too after all.

"I never knew you had so many things..." Shikamaru commented as the servants brought more things in.

Neji poked him in the stomach and he winced slightly.

"Speak for yourself," he retorted.

Shikamaru signed and draped an arm around his lover's waist.

"Troublesome. How long is this going to take?" he mumbled tiredly.

"Should be done soon," Neji replied as a piano was brought in.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Piano? I didn't know you could play the piano."

"You didn't ask," Neji said. "Besides, it belonged to my father."

"Oh..." Shikamaru said. He knew his lover did not really liked talking about his father.

After the last of the things were moved in, the Hyuuga servants went back to the Hyuuga Compound.

"Finally we're alone," Shikamaru muttered, collapsing onto the couch.

Apparently, the servants had also arranged the furniture and packed their things so that they did not need to do it by themselves.

"I'll go play the piano," Neji told him before disappearing into the balcony.

"Get up and go to Neji..." he mumbled, contemplating his options. "Or lie here and take a nap..."

Eventually, he gave in to the first option and got up. If it were other people, he would have definitely picked the second option but this was Neji.

He walked into the balcony and was greeted with a melodious piece of music. He walked closer to the source of music; the piano. He watched in awe as Neji's fingers danced across the keys as if he had done it all his life.

Finishing the piece, Neji looked up and smiled at Shikamaru.

"Where did you learn how to play like that?" he asked, already over his shock.

Neji laughed lightly at his reaction and gestured him to sit next to him. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Neji waist and Neji laid his head on his shoulder.

"My father started teaching it to me when I was two," Neji started. "Subsequently after he passed away, one of the other Branch family members continued teaching it to me as he thought I was a rather fast learner. That song... I learnt it when I was three..."

"Troublesome..." was the only word Shikamaru could come up with at that moment for the lack of a better word.

"Now. Move," Neji said sweetly, pushing Shikamaru away.

Shikamaru stood up before he got pushed onto the floor and crossed his arms.

"Come on..." he whined. "Let's go into the bedroom and do something."

"No," Neji replied curtly.

"You horny bastard," he added for good measures.

Shikamaru sighed, knowing Neji was not going to give in any time soon. He sat in one of the chairs and watched Neji play the piano. Watching Neji was fun enough.

It was already four in the afternoon after everything was moved in and the servants left.

'_I wonder how long he can play that thing...'_

He watched Neji play the piano for an hour longer before he got really bored. It was not that Neji played horribly but the Nara was finding it troublesome to watch.

"Why didn't you play it back in the Hyuuga Compound?" he asked.

"Back then, I was busy training and did not have time for this and when I became a Jounin, the missions became more. Besides, the Main family would not appreciate it if I were to play it at night," Neji explained, hands never leaving the piano.

Shikamaru got up and sat beside Neji and idly started playing with the keys on his end for about two minutes before Neji stopped playing and glared at him.

"Fingers off," he commanded and Shikamaru did as he was told.

Smiling in satisfaction, Neji went back to playing the piano. Shikamaru sighed mentally and just sat beside Neji.

After a few minutes, Shikamaru got bored again and put his hands over Neji's which caused the latter to glare at him.

"What?" Neji asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm bored," Shikamaru stated.

"Go read a book," Neji answered, irritated as he hit Shikamaru's hands off of his.

Shikamaru sighed and continued sitting there as Neji resumed his playing.

After another half an hour, Shikamaru was really bored and he wanted his lover's attention on him and not on the damned fucking piano.

He wrapped his arms around Neji's waist and whispered against his neck.

"Neji dear, I'm bored. Can you please talk to me?"

Neji suppressed the shiver that threatened to run through his body and hit Shikamaru off harshly.

"Later," he replied as calmly as he could.

Shikamaru sighed in defeat and went back to sitting at the side of the chair.

'_Stupid piano... stealing away my Neji...' _he thought sourly, glaring at the piano for all he was worth.

'_Wait... Nara Shikamaru, you are _not_, I repeat, _not _jealous of a damned fucking idiotic piece of piano. I mean, it is not even alive! It is _wood_.'_

"You are touching it and you keep touching it," Shikamaru complained.

"I'm supposed to play it. Of course I have to touch it," Neji replied, frowning a bit.

"But you touch it more than me. You don't even touch me that much," Shikamaru muttered.

Neji stopped his playing suddenly and turned to look at his lover.

"Did I just detect a tiny bit of jealousy in that voice of yours?" Neji asked mischievously.

Shikamaru flushed a bit. "No."

Neji laughed, not believing his words. "Nara Shikamaru, you were, no, are actually jealous of a piano."

"Shut up," Shikamaru muttered and Neji laughed even harder, clutching his stomach.

"But... how come... why?" Neji managed to get out in between his laughs.

"You were giving that _thing_ more attention than you were giving me," Shikamaru complained bitterly, not bothering to keep the displeasure out of his voice. Neji already knew he was jealous after all.

Neji managed to stop laughing and look at Shikamaru. He smiled.

"I'm touched that you love me so much, Nara," Neji said, laughing softly.

Shikamaru smiled before Neji added, "That you would be _so jealous_ of a piano."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore his lover.

Neji pouted and tugged at Shikamaru's sleeve. "Don't ignore me."

Shikamaru laughed lightly and petted Neji's head, causing the latter to glare at him.

"Stop playing it," Shikamaru whispered against his lips.

"Fine," Neji muttered, finally giving in as Shikamaru pressed his lips against his for a short kiss.

Shikamaru stood up and walked back into the house with Neji following him.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" Neji questioned, sitting himself on the couch.

Shikamaru smirked as he sat down beside Neji and wrapped an arm around Neji's waist.

"We will spend time together on this sofa and go out for dinner at a restaurant where I have made a reservation," Shikamaru said.

Neji laughed and buried his face in Shikamaru's chest.

"If you say so, love. If you say so."

**End**

Another random one shot and I know it's not a very good ending. x.x but, review? :D :D

-Winterblazewolf


End file.
